


it's not the heat, it's the humidity

by MoraMew



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Consensual, F/M, Hand Jobs, Making Out, No penetration, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Training Camp, classroom hookups in the dead of night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23360017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoraMew/pseuds/MoraMew
Summary: It's just too hot to sleep.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 29
Kudos: 455
Collections: Haikyuu!!





	it's not the heat, it's the humidity

**Author's Note:**

> this has been in my WIP pile for almost three years. since i'm on a roll, i'd figure i'd finish it off and post it

“Ugh, I thought Shinzen was supposed to be cool.”  
  
“Right? It’s usually not that bad this time of year. It  _ has  _ been a warm summer, though.”  
  
Yachi closes her eyes as she listens to the other managers chatter on and ducks her head under the stream of water to wash out her conditioner, get the suds off her body.  
  
It  _ is  _ hot, just like they said. There’s a too present dash of humidity in the air, the promise of a summer storm. Yachi wishes it would come already- even if she’s terrified of the thunder and lightning it will surely bring. She is  _ suffering  _ from the heat, made hazy and heavy by it, and is finding herself starting to grow more and more languid, drawn into a honeyed, drowsy mood she can’t quite put a name to.  
  
She’s been too dreamy this week, all lulled into a state she’s never quite found herself in before. It’s odd, really. She doesn’t know why her mind has been straying to places it usually keeps far from. She doesn’t know why her eyes have lingered longer on others when they’ve always been so quick to jump away in fits of shyness. She doesn’t know why her teeth have been digging into her bottom lip at the sight of shirts being lifted, fit stomachs being shown off- usually she ducks her head and hides her eyes but…  
  
But there’s something heady in the air.  
  
Yachi sighs and runs her fingers through her hair before reaching out to turn off the shower. She wrinkles her nose at the steam in the air and reaches for her towel to dry off before stepping out of the stall.  
  
She doesn’t need to worry about it, she thinks as she pats herself down. It’s the weather or the strangeness of being in a new place or being surrounded by so many people. It’s nothing to let herself sink into. She’s here at the training camp to help her team- not to lounge in some sort of odd haze.  
  
Yachi nods in determination and wraps her towel tight around her body before pulling back the curtain of the shower stall and stepping into the locker room. When she glances around, she finds the other girls walking out into the hall and sighs a little bit in relief.  
  
She likes the other girls, she really does. It’s just that...they’re all older than her and all so much more experienced than her. And they’re so  _ pretty  _ and she’s so nervous that she’s going to trip over her own tongue and embarrass herself. Kiyoko told her not to worry and to just be herself, but she just gets so  _ nervous  _ and  _ shy  _ around the other girls.  
  
Yachi sighs to herself and pouts a little bit as she pulls on her night clothes in the empty locker room. She’s so glad she brought a few spare “just in case” outfits to wear; the long pajama bottoms and t-shirt she normally wears at home had proven to be much too warm on the first night staying at the school. She had to change to wearing sleeping shorts and a tank top instead. It’s making her a little squirmy to wear the outfit around other people, but it’s just so  _ hot  _ and  _ humid  _ that there’s really no helping it.  
  
It’s not like it’s anything too revealing, really. It’s not lewd or inappropriate. It’s just that...she’s not used to wearing so little around other people. It makes her feel vulnerable, makes her wonder if she’s a bit of a prude or just way too shy for her own good.  
  
Maybe she is. She  _ has  _ been teased for being shy before, at the very least. Her classmates like to tease her about it and so does the team. Yachi  _ has  _ gotten better since becoming assistant manager, but she still can’t help but flush when shirts are shucked off and when she’s teased with a flirt and a wink.  
  
It’s not a bad thing, Yachi tells herself as she gathers up her little bag so she can walk to the classroom. There’s nothing wrong with being shy.  
  
Still, Yachi sighs to herself as she wanders quietly to her home for the rest of training camp.

When she walks in, the room is filled with laughter and Saeko’s loud voice, the blonde telling a story to the managers. There’s a wide grin on her face and a pack of cigarettes in her hand, her cheeks a little flushed and her presence just _filling_ the entire room.  
  
Saeko is so much in so many ways and Yachi wishes she had a tenth of her confidence.  
  
Yachi watches her curiously as she makes her way to her pallet, sits herself down and digs her comb from her bag so she can work the knots out of her hair.  
  
“-so yeah, sensei caught us, but it was _so_ totally worth it,” Saeko says with a laugh. She grins at the managers and gives them a wink, runs her free hand through her hair. “High school is about having fun and _that’s_ a memory that I’ll _never_ forget.”  
  
She goes to say something else, but then there’s a knock on the door frame. When Yachi glances over, Shinzen’s coach is leaning against it, a smile on his face.  
  
“Hey, we’re heading out if you still want to go,” he says.  
  
The way his eyes trace over Saeko is very apparent, but she doesn’t seem to mind with the way she lets out a whoop and pops up from where she was kicked back on the floor.  
  
“Alright, ladies, I’m out for a while,” Saeko tells them in goodbye, walking toward the door with a grin. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do while I’m gone!”  
  
She leaves with a jaunty wave and there’s a little ripple of laughter, the other girls moving to chat amongst one another. Yachi huffs a little in amusement as she finishes sliding the comb through her hair and tucks it back into her pack.  
  
Don’t do anything Saeko wouldn’t do.  
  
She just encouraged them to get into mischief, sneak out and have fun, act like the teenagers that they are.  
  
It’s a bit amusing and a bit refreshing, a bit ridiculous but mostly nice.  
  
Not that Yachi is about to get into any sort of  _ shenanigans  _ or anything.  
  
Though...some of the other girls might.  
  
It takes a minute or two after Saeko heads off, but then Shirofuku stands from her pallet with her phone in her hand and a happy look on her face.  
  
"Well, I’m out for the night. Catch you ladies in the morning,” she tells them with a grin.  
  
"Going to meet up with Konoha?” Mako teases from where she’s curled up in the corner, a book in her lap.  
  
Shirofuku just waggles her brows, grin turning salacious as some quiet “Oooh”’s sound from the Fukurodani managers. Yachi flushes when someone tells her to be safe, feels an odd trace of...envy? admiration? when Shirofuku cocks her hip and flips her hair, throws out an “I’m always safe” over her shoulder before leaving.  
  
Yachi wonders what it must be like to be that confident, to have the opportunity to do those sort of things.  
  
Without really realizing it, Yachi frowns a little and bites her lip, tilts her head up to look at the ceiling with a sigh.  
  
She’s never even been kissed. She wants to be kissed. She’s shy, yes. Nervous, yes. But that doesn’t discredit her desire, her curiosity.  
  
When will it happen to her, she wonders. In a week, a month, a year from now? When will she finally know for herself what it’s like?  
  
Yachi sighs and shakes her head, reaches for her pack so she can take out her tablet.  
  
It doesn’t matter, she supposes. It’ll happen eventually.  
  
She repeats that to herself and boots up her tablet, pulls up the book she had started reading the night before. She divides her attention between it and the giggles and chattering that goes on between the other girls.  
  
“God, Yukie is  _ lucky _ . Bet Konoha is a  _ great  _ kisser. He’s so cute!”  
  
“Yeah, but he’s not as cute as Kuroo.”  
  
“Kuroo’s such a dork, though!”  
  
“Oh, like Konoha isn’t?”  
  
“Well,  _ I _ like that Nanasawa from Ubugawa.”  
  
“Trust me, he’s a dork too.”  
  
“Oh, but what about...um, the one with the thighs from Karasuno?”  
  
“Oh, you mean  _ Sawamura _ .”  
  
Yachi flushes at the mention of her senpai and actively stops listening to the chatter, forces her attention fully to the world of Avalon.  
  
(Daichi is very, very handsome, though. She wonders if the other girls know that he and Suga are together.)  
  
The talking goes on for a while and Yachi reads for longer, only laying down once the other girls turn off the lights. She shuts her tablet off so she doesn’t disturb them and curls up on her pallet, tries to sleep.  
  
“Tries” being the keyword.  
  
Yachi stays still and keeps her eyes shut, counts sheep and digs her phone out to listen to lullabies through her earbuds. None of it works, though, and she’s left staring at the ceiling while the other girls sleep and snore softly around her.  
  
It’s just so  _ hot  _ in the room.  
  
She gives up after an hour and a half of waiting for sleep to come to her, bites her lip and thinks that maybe she could go on a little walk, wear off some restless energy.  
  
She flounders mentally and frets over imagined trouble if she’s caught going for a midnight stroll, huffs when she feels her skin begin to prick with beads of sweat.  
  
She can go get a bottle of water. _Surely_ no one would fault her for that.  
  
…right?  
  
Yachi bites her lip and hesitates for a few moments longer, quietly digs her change purse from her pack and clutches her phone tight as she slowly raises to a stand, picks her way through the scattered rows of sleeping girls.  
  
A pulse of nerves and excitement runs through her as she steps out into the darkened school hallway. She’s never wandered around a school alone at night. It’s a bit nerve wracking, feels a tiny bit like an adventure.  
  
Yachi swallows back a nervous little giggle and then begins to walk, heads to the closest alcove of vending machines and tries to be as quiet as possible.  
  
It’s so strange being out by herself in the dark, so strange knowing that everyone else is curled up and sleeping while she wanders.  
  
Or, almost everyone.  
  
Her mind flashes back to Shirofuku and she wonders how the Fukurodani manager is, blushes because that’s such a silly thing to wonder when it’s obvious what the girl was leaving to do.  
  
Again, there’s the smallest trace of envy, a tiny little thread of curiosity that winds through her.  
  
What is it all like? Kissing and touching and melting into another person, letting them inside? She’s heard it can hurt, has heard it’s worth the pain. There have been whispers of first times being terrible, second times being better, third and fourth and fifth times feeling like dancing on stars.  
  
She’s not ready for that, she thinks. A kiss would be nice, yes. A few touches and someone’s hand wandering over where she’s only nervously feathered over herself before, going further than her nerves will allow would be nice, yes. But sex? No, she’s not ready.  
  
Yachi takes a quiet breath and then hums, raises her head and blinks when she hears footsteps ahead of her- soft but still louder than her own. Is there another student wandering the halls, driven by restlessness and heat?  
  
Yachi hesitates and hovers where she is, looks ahead with a bitten lip. She needs to go through the hall to reach the vending machines. She doesn’t want to be caught, though, and she’s nervous of who she might run into.  
  
She takes a longer route to another set of machines.  
  
Down the stairs and around the corner, through a hallway that she’s more unfamiliar with.  
  
Apprehension gathers in her and jitters under her skin as she strays from more familiar routes, but then she spots the glow of the machines, feels her shoulders relax.  
  
When she slots the coins through the slot, the sound is obnoxiously loud and nervousness shoots through her again, makes her glance around anxiously.  
  
Still no one, still alone.  
  
Yachi hurries through it and clutches onto the bottle tight once it drops down, bites her lip because it’s so very  _ cold  _ against her heated flesh.  
  
It’s so hot. When will the storm come? When will this heat break?  
  
Yachi shivers and shifts her grip on the bottle, begins the journey back to the classroom. She feels a little better now, a tiny bit less restless. Sleep might come to her if she’s lucky.  
  
_ If _ .  
  
Yachi huffs to herself as she drifts down the hallway and back to the stairs, wishes for her fan that’s sitting in her room at home. How can the other girls sleep through this? It’s so cloying and distracting, this oppressive heat.  
  
She’s nursing her envy when she turns the corner and bumps into someone.  
  
A gasp, sharp and nearly frightened, leaves her and Yachi jumps back, smacks her hand holding the water bottle to her chest as her eyes widen and her shoulders hunch. It takes a second for her to calm and then she flushes, tightens her grip on the bottle when she sees who it is.  
  
Kuroo. Nekoma’s captain, the leader of the cats.  
  
“Sor- Sorry,” she stutters out in a whisper, embarrassed as her cheeks flush darker and her throat works around a swallow.  
  
He blinks down at her, his own eyes just a bit wide, and then relaxes, grins down at her lazily.  
  
“Nearly gave me a heart attack, little crow,” he teases her. “What are you still doing up? Meeting your  _ boyfriend _ ?”  
  
Yachi’s eyes widen more and she shakes her head so fast her hair whips through the air, hits her surely scarlet cheeks and makes them sting.  
  
“No- No,” she squeaks, more and more flustered as his grin grows. “I- I don’t have a- I was just getting water!”  
  
She thrusts the bottle out in some sort of flimsy defense, manages to puff up in a pout when he chuckles- grinning so his teeth show and his shoulders shaking a little with his amusement.  
  
“Sure, Yacchan, sure,” he tells her.  
  
Yachi huffs and feels something a tiny bit...pleased? wriggle through her at the casual familiarity, bites her lip and looks up at him with a furrowed brow. She has to actually tilt her head back a little to do so, would have to do it fully if she hadn’t jumped away when they crashed into each other.  
  
Something about that makes her heart skip a little faster and she pushes it away, lets her bottom lip go and swallows.  
  
“Well- Well, what are  _ you  _ doing still up?” Yachi asks, her voice only a tiny bit accusing and more so layered in light petulance over being teased.  
  
Kuroo raises a brow and rubs his neck, the edges of his grin turning just a bit sheepish.  
  
“I...couldn’t sleep.”  
  
Yachi blinks at a certain sort of hinting in his words, an odd little feeling that his reasons for still being awake are different from hers. Without thinking, she runs her eyes down his chest and below, flushes furiously at a slight bulge in grey sweatpants and whips her head to the side in embarrassment.  
  
_ Oh _ .  
  
She swallows again and clutches the bottle tighter, almost flinches at the crinkling of plastic that it brings.  
  
Oh, that’s- that’s-  
  
Yachi ducks her head and tries not to let out some half-distressed, half-curious little noise. She’s never been in this situation before, feels the hot air wrapping around her in a way that feels heady and coaxing, drags out a shaky breath as she moves her gaze back to him.  
  
Kuroo really is attractive, even in the clouded moonlight filtering in through the window.  
  
And the night is hot and heavy, the classroom holding no promise of sleep, the heady peculiarity of the air nudging at her curiosity.  
  
Uncertain courage, uncertain bravery and even a tiny little bud of hope swirls through Yachi and she licks at her dry lips, peeks her eyes up to his.  
  
“I...I couldn’t sleep either,” she confesses in a shy little whisper made louder by the silence of the night.  
  
There’s quiet and she nearly drops her eyes again, only holds out because something inquisitive flashes across his face- his head tilting to the side and his eyes slowly moving from her flushed cheeks to her chest, her too small hips to her soft and nearly shaking legs.  
  
She feels almost naked from that, would hug herself if her hands weren’t full. Her heart is beating so fast from apprehension that it’s roaring through the quiet, making her throat dry from the fear of rejection, and her lips tremble from a sudden craving when his eyes flick back to hers, when  _ his  _ tongue runs over his lips.  
  
“Yeah?” he asks, voice low and almost careful. He takes a step toward her and her bravery shakes, but she remains stubborn, nods. “Not a surprise. New place, new people, all the heat…It’s no wonder you can’t sleep.”  
  
She blinks and nods again, stays where she is and feels something almost a tiny bit impatient snake through her.  
  
She...expected him to be more blunt, not draw it out.  
  
Or, oh  _ god _ , what if he doesn’t want to and she’s embarrassing herself and what if he tells everyone later and laughs about it with them and then just- oh  _ god _ , oh  _ no _ .  
  
Distracted by her fretting, she almost misses the way he takes a step closer, brings their bodies so near that her chest almost brushes against him when she inhales shakily.  
  
“You, uh…” Kuroo trails off and takes his own breath, runs a hand through his hair and then brushes his fingers lightly against her cheek. “You...want some help relaxing? Wearing yourself out?”  
  
The awkwardness of it almost draws out a surprised burst of giggles from her, but Yachi manages to hold them back, feels her anxieties retreat from the lame way he offers something a bit intimate.  
  
All the managers have told her that Kuroo is a dork. She thinks she can believe that.  
  
Yachi breathes in deep and then nods, quietly hopes she’s not going to regret any of it.  
  
“Y- yes,” she murmurs, “please.”  
  
A grin unfurls across his face and he nods, glances around before dropping a hand to circle her wrist, tug her toward a classroom.  
  
Oh, she can’t  _ believe  _ she’s doing this.  
  
Panic ripples through her and she thinks about backing out, but then he’s opening a door and pulling her inside, reaching around her to close it again.  
  
It’s fine, she tells herself, skin tingling with nerves and some sort of giddy excitement. She can always say no, can always retract.  
  
She hopes.  
  
His hand stays on her wrist and he looks down at her- god he’s so _tall_ \- as he grins.  
  
“So, uh, wanna put that down?” Kuroo asks.  
  
Yachi blinks and remembers the water bottle in one hand, her coin purse and her phone in the other. She nods and he lets her go, backs away and gives her room to breathe. There is a touch of gratefulness that runs through her at that and she slips around him, over to the teacher’s desk to sit her things down and try to steal a moment to gather her wits.  
  
She gets a half-moment.  
  
Kuroo steps behind her almost immediately after she sets everything down, loops his arms around her waist and then hunches over so his lips brush against her ear.  
  
Tall, tall. Oh, something about this makes her want to whimper.  
  
“So, uh, I don’t know what it is you want to do,” he mumbles to her, “but I don’t have a condom.”  
  
A squeak leaves her before she can help it and Yachi shakes her head, shivers and thanks the heavens she’s faced away from him.  
  
“No- _No_ ,” she whispers, voice nervous and throat a little dry. “I, um- not- not  _ that _ . I...I’ve never really…”  
  
She trails off, words tinted a little embarrassed and shy, and bites her lip when there’s a quiet huff of laughter.  
  
“That’s what I thought,” Kuroo tells her. His hands brush over her waist, grip at her hips lightly. “It’s fine, little birdy. You just tell me when it’s too much.”  
  
Yachi nods and nearly sighs in relief when he’s not disappointed, leans back against him and gathers some cautious courage.  
  
“When- When I say I’ve never really done anything,” she confides, voice less shaky than she thought it would be, “I...I mean I’ve never...I’ve never done  _ anything _ . I- I’ve never even- I've never even been kissed before.”  
  
His fingers flex against her, dig into her skin a bit tighter.  
  
“Well,  _ shit _ ,” he huffs out, an edge to his voice that almost makes him sound a little surprised, maybe even greedy. “I feel kinda special then.”  
  
Kuroo chuckles after and it’s not unkind, makes Yachi blush and pout just a tiny bit.  
  
“You- you can’t tell anyone,” she almost orders him, petulant and fringed with a few frayed threads of distress.  
  
He snorts and runs his hands up her sides, presses his lips to the side of her head.  
  
“I’m not gonna,” Kuroo promises. “This’ll just be between you and me. Our secret night of  _ passion  _ at training camp.”  
  
There is something in his voice that suggests that he’s grinning, that he’s waggling his brows. Yachi huffs again but feels herself relax, tilts her head over and back to look up at him through her lashes.  
  
“Kuroo-san, you really are a dork,” Yachi tells him.  
  
His jaw drops a little at the (admittedly nervous and somewhat high pitched) teasing and then he huffs, grins a little. Yachi takes the time to turn, pull away and back up to the desk. She hops on top of it to hide the way her knees are threatening to knock together, flushes when he nods his approval at her new placement.  
  
“Is there, um, anything in particular you wanna try?” he asks, stepping forward. His hands land on her bare thighs and she sucks in a too loud breath, shakes her head. “‘Kay then. We’ll play this by ear.”  
  
Yachi nods and curls her fingers into her palms, tries to not to shrink back when he tilts his head and studies her. She feels glad for the cover of the night, glad that the moonlight filtering into the room is muffled, obscures them just a bit.  
  
She could never do this in the brightness of day.  
  
Kuroo traces over her thighs with light fingertips as he eyes her, draws little patterns and swirls that makes her want to squirm. She bites into her cheek when he still doesn’t move to do anything, begins to frown when seconds start to tick by and gather.  
  
“Are you sure you want to do this?” he asks, voice suddenly hesitant, uncertain. Yachi frowns a bit more and he flattens his palms against her thighs, takes a quiet breath. “Because you don’t have to. It’s fine.”  
  
“I-I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t want this,” Yachi mumbles, cheeks flaring up with sudden worry and embarrassment. “Do...do you not want to?”  
  
“Oh, god, of course I do,” Kuroo tells her quickly, words rushed. It alleviates her worry a little and Yachi tries to relax for him, tries to keep from being tense. “I just wanted to be sure you’re fine with it is all.”  
  
”I am,” Yachi all but whispers, shoulders threatening to hunch.  
  
Kuroo takes a deep breath and Yachi’s eyes widen when one of his hands smooths up her thigh, touches at her waist and moves to give her hip a squeeze. His free hand tips her chin up with a knuckles and then he’s leaning down to her, then- then-  
  
Yachi’s lashes flutter and her face flushes and, oh dear, she’s getting her first kiss from Kuroo Tetsurou.  
  
She doesn’t know what to do about it or how she’s supposed to react, how her lips are supposed to mold against his. That’s alright, though, because he pulls back before her mind can make her panic too much.  
  
She still flusters terribly, though.  
  
Kuroo smiles down at her and brings her heart thundering to a staccato, his thumb smoothing against her and sending her nerves flaring in a wild burst of excitement.  
  
She’s really doing this. They’re really doing this.  
  
Oh, how did this happen?  
  
Kuroo dips down to kiss her again and Yachi lets out a soft, soft noise that has her embarrassed, has Kuroo kissing her more firmly. She still doesn’t know what to do, but she tries to mimic him, follow how his lips move and work. Kuroo hums and Yachi thinks it might be approving, allows herself to relax and curl her fingers on her lap.  
  
Kissing is nice, once she gets used to it.  
  
“That’s good, Yacchan,” Kuroo mumbles to her, right against her lips. “You like it?”  
  
Another soft noise leaves her and she swallows, knowing her cheeks are flushed and wondering if Kuroo can see it in the thin light of the room.  
  
“Ye-yeah,” she whispers to him.   
  
He smiles and she can feel it- can feel the way his lips curl up and move against her. Kuroo doesn’t say anything, but kisses her instead- firm but not intrusive, confident but yielding enough that he doesn’t make her panic.   
  
She’s more relaxed this time with it, but not- not _quite_. She’s still a little nervous, but there’s an _excitement_ beginning to overwhelm her a bit- something that makes her heart pound, makes her thighs want to squeeze together. She doesn’t mean to, but Yachi finds herself reaching out to grab Kuroo’s shirt, finds her fingers curling into it.   
  
Kuroo pushes forward and that surprises her, thrills her as they get closer together.   
  
Thrills her more when one arm wraps around her waist, stabilizes her. Thrills her even _more_ when his free hand lands on her hip, presses fingers up under her tank top.   
  
Yachi lets out an embarrassing little noise- a soft gasp, an almost moan. She almost wants to pull away, is a little mortified over how fast she’s getting into this. But she...she doesn’t want to pull away.   
  
She wants _more_.   
  
Teeth find her bottom lip and sink into it gently, the hand at her waist grips her a little, presses her closer. This time she does moan, ever so quietly, and Kuroo slips his tongue inside of her mouth, brushes it against her own in a way that makes her want to squirm.   
  
She doesn’t know if she likes _that_. It feels weird. Good, but weird. She doesn’t know how to respond, work her own tongue against his.   
  
Yachi tries, though, and it feels clumsy, awkward. Almost pulls her out of her flush faced desire.   
  
She thinks Kuroo can sense it, because he pulls away a little, looks over her with heavy, hooded eyes, a tilted head and a small smirk that makes something in her tremble.   
  
And she falls right back into the desire with the way he smooths his thumb over her skin, when his hand runs up her back to curl fingers into her hair.   
  
He doesn’t say anything, but goes back to kissing her, pulls her closer to the edge of the desk. He slots himself between her legs and she can _feel_ him, can’t help but to whimper into the kiss.   
  
Overwhelming. It’s _overwhelming_.   
  
...she still doesn’t want to stop.   
  
Kuroo kisses her and it feels more hungry, more greedy. Yachi _likes_ that, likes that someone _wants_ her.   
  
She _likes_ that she doesn’t care anymore that she’s breaking rules, doing something that no one would ever expect.   
  
She _likes_ that Kuroo’s hands are warm and big, that they grip her- just a bit rough- and roam over thighs, her waist, that they keep pulling her close.   
  
She _likes_ that he groans against her mouth, that his lips move to kiss at her neck, drag teeth over her throat to make her gasp and then moan.   
  
“ _Fuck_ , Yacchan.”   
  
The words come as a quiet growl and she whines, softly, in return, finds herself clinging to his shirt, drawing her nails over his back.   
  
He pulls away then, and she lets out a disappointed noise at the loss of contact, breathes in a little shakily and then swallows hard as he strips his shirt off, tosses it to the side.   
  
He surges forward before she can find any words to say and Yachi ends up moaning, digging her nails into a tan back again.   
  
It all feels good, but it also feels like _not enough_ and Yachi arches against him, feels something needy and impatient _throb_ down low.   
  
More. _More_.   
  
Kuroo’s lips trail down from her neck to her collarbone and Yachi squirms a little at the kisses there, lets out a surprised squeak whenever she feels her shirt being pushed up.   
  
She doesn’t protest, though, and allows Kuroo to do it, allows him to run callused fingers over her breasts.   
  
She doesn’t protest either when his mouth replaces those fingers, when a wet, warm tongue laves over a nipple.   
  
“Ku-Kuroo-san!”   
  
He only groans against her and Yachi pants, arches her back and presses closer to him. Somehow her hand ends up in his hair and she tugs, not thinking, as she feels herself tremble and squirm.   
  
Oh, it’s so much. Oh, it feels so good.   
  
_Why didn’t she do this before?_   
  
“Kuroo-san- _Kuroo-san!_ ”   
  
Some part of her is still cautious and nervous, keeps her moans soft and whispered. She knows they’ll both be in trouble if caught and she knows it’ll be so horribly embarrassing if they do, knows she couldn’t deal with it.   
  
...it’s wrong that she almost wants to be caught.   
  
That surprising realization makes her gasp and Kuroo groans against her, starts mouthing down her stomach. _That_ tickles and she lets out a shaky laugh without meaning to, cuts it off quickly whenever Kuroo pushes his hands up her thighs, grips the fabric of her pajama shorts.   
  
Oh. _Oh_.   
  
“Ku-Kuroo-san,” Yachi whispers, into the heat and dark of the room. “I- I don’t…”   
  
She wants to say that she’s not ready, she doesn’t want sex- _especially_ with a condom.   
  
She’s so flustered, though, and she wants so _much_.   
  
She can’t ask for it- _won’t_ ask for it-, but can’t quite find herself to say no, can only look at him with a flushed face and a bitten lip.   
  
Kuroo just grins at her, somehow both lazy and hungry, and he shakes his head, licks his lips.   
  
“I know,” he tells her, voice a little rough. “Not gonna do that. I wanted to-” He pauses then and licks his lips again, hooks his fingers under the fabric of her shorts. “I was going to eat you out.”   
  
It comes out a little awkward, but Yachi still squeaks her surprise, finds herself wide eyed but _wanting_ and less nervous than she thought she might be if anyone ever asked.   
  
Kuroo, for his part, waits patiently and Yachi squirms under his attention, wishes for the kisses and touches again so she doesn’t have to say anything.   
  
Does she want _that?_ She’s never _really_ thought about it.   
  
But...but…   
  
She feels herself throb down low and bites her lip again, swallows hard as she fights the urge to reach down, soothe her desire.   
  
“I...I…”   
  
She can’t say it. That’s past her bravery for the night.   
  
What’s _not_ past her bravery, though, is the small nod she gives, the way she spreads her legs a little wider.   
  
Kuroo grins and leans forward to kiss her, flusters her by pulling her right against the edge of the desk, grinding against her.   
  
Yachi gasps, whimpers and then moans at the feeling. One of her legs wraps around his waist and she grinds back against him without thinking, scratches down his back as she feels her desire get impatient, a little desperate.   
  
When he breaks away from the kiss, Yachi shudders and has to close her eyes shut, slowly leans back until she’s laying on the desk as he begins to kiss down her stomach again. He has to move away to pull off her shorts and Yachi’s leg slips from his waist, falls with a quiet _thump_ against the desk.   
  
When he touches her panties, sudden shyness hits her and Yachi swallows hard, shakes her head and squeezes her eyes shut.   
  
“N-No,” she mumbles out. “I- leave, um, leave them…”   
  
He hums as she trails off and his hands move away, she relaxes.   
  
Yachi ends up breathing in sharp whenever his hands find her thighs instead, when he pushes them further apart.   
  
_Fuck_.   
  
A surprised gasp leaves her at her own thought, and Yachi breathes in shakily, almost laughs.   
  
Oh, oh what a night.   
  
Kuroo kisses her thigh and it distracts her from her bewildered, flustered amusement. She gets distracted even more when his hand touches at her mound, when he begins to rub her.   
  
It feels _good_. Different than whenever she does it, but _good_.   
  
Yachi tries not to squirm, tries to keep from grinding against his palm to hit her sweet spot. He ends up doing it for her- moves his palm in a small grind right over her clit to make her moan out, make her hips roll against his hand.   
  
He keeps rubbing there and he keeps kissing her thighs, tries to nip at them but backs off whenever she lets out a strangled little noise. The pressure and the grind and the way the situation is _so much_ for her has Yachi groaning and she almost desperately fights off that mounting feeling of desire, the peak that she’s shooting to so fast.   
  
“Kuroo-san,” she whines, words coming out of her mouth before she can even. “ _Please_.”   
  
The groan that leaves him has Yachi arching her back and she spreads her legs more, gasps whenever he feels her panties being pulled to the side.   
  
_Finally_.   
  
Something warm and wet runs over her and Yachi almost jerks at the sensation, whimpers instead and tries not to squirm.   
  
It’s such an odd, new feeling but, god, it’s so good too and it’s so much and she doesn’t know how to handle the way his fingers push apart her folds, how his tongue flicks across her clit.   
  
Yachi cries out, edges ragged, and pushes against his face, bites her lip against a whine. A muffled noise leaves Kuroo and Yachi _does_ whine when his hands grab her hips, when he pulls her tight against his face.   
  
Oh. Oh. _Oh_.   
  
“ ** _OH!_** ”   
  
It’s much too loud, but Yachi can’t help it and she moans just as loud whenever Kuroo digs his fingers into her hips, whenever his tongue slips _inside_.   
  
God. Oh, god. _God_.   
  
Tiny tears sting at her, but Yachi ignores them, reaches out a hand instead to bury into Kuroo’s hair.   
  
It’s so _much_. So _much_.   
  
Everything feels so overwhelming and it feels so good and it’s all so much better than imagined and it feels like she’s melting and blowing apart and she just- she just-   
  
“ _Kuroo_!”   
  
Yachi comes with a moan and stars go off behind eyes squeezed shut, the whole room spins as she grinds against his face, pulls his hair, rides it out.   
  
She maybe gets a moment to catch her breath, definitely doesn’t get a moment to think. As soon as her fingers loosen in his hair, Kuroo is over her- kissing her with a hunger that makes her desire rush up again, gripping at her hips with a need that makes her pant.   
  
It’s sudden, the movement, but Kuroo gathers her in his arms, picks her up and spins around so she’s off the desk. Yachi gasps, surprised by the change and almost a little dizzy. Before she can say anything, ask what he’s doing, she finds herself on the cool tile of the floors and finds him over her- lips red and cheeks flushed and eyes hungry. When his hips grind against her, Yachi’s eyes widen and she swallows when she realizes that he’s still hard, flushes and bites her lip.   
  
He just- he just made her feel so good. She should…   
  
Yachi squirms and bravery brought on by her pleasure makes her reach down, makes her touch him.   
  
“I-let me,” she tries to say, breathless and eager.   
  
A groan leaves Kuroo and he closes his eyes, moves away. Yachi sits up and she sways a little, feels so heady and light headed still. When Kuroo pulls himself out, Yachi flushes but she doesn’t feel the anxiety that she thought she might, just finds herself biting her lip and pressing her thighs together.   
  
He’s _warm_ whenever she touches him- warm and big and _wet_.    
  
_That’s- that’s pre-cum_ , she thinks, wide eyed and breathless as she runs a hand down his shaft. _...right?_   
  
She doesn’t really know, doesn’t know anything other than the fact that she likes the groan that Kuroo lets out whenever she touches him, that she likes the way he grinds his hips against her loose hold.   
  
“That’s- that’s good, Yacchan,” Kuroo mumbles. “That’s-”   
  
He cuts himself out with a louder groan as she tightens her grip on him, twists her wrist. Yachi has absolutely no idea what she’s doing, but she tries her best, lets out her own soft noises as he reacts to her.   
  
It’s...it’s flattering, in a way.   
  
Kuroo tilts her head up so she’s looking at him instead of the way her hand strokes his cock, kisses her and makes her lose her rhythm with the way he tugs at her bottom lip with her teeth. His hand finds her, covers it and moves it, guides her through his pleasure and Yachi relaxes a little, closes her eyes and kisses him back, feels her spinning mind start to slow down.   
  
It doesn’t take long for him to come. One second they’re kissing and the next Kuroo’s groaning out a “ _Yacchan_ ” against her lips, snapping his hip and grinding against her curled palm. Wet, sticky warmth flows over fingers, down her hand, and Yachi lets out a soft moan, flushes as she feels him _twitch_ against her.   
  
Kuroo pulls away from her after a second and Yachi lets her hand drop, feels some sort of embarrassment over the come on her hands.   
  
“Wait, um, wait a second,” Kuroo tells her, voice a little ragged.   
  
He stands and Yachi looks up at him, feels familiar nervousness start to rustle in her as he puts himself away, turns and leaves the room.   
  
Oh.   
  
Oh.   
  
He’s...he’s leaving.   
  
He’ll be back...right?   
  
Yachi bites her lip and shakes her head, tries to shake away the creeping nerves that are trying to take her over.   
  
It hits her in the quiet of the empty classroom what she just did and Yachi’s eyes widen, she has to clamp her clean hand over her mouth to keep from squeaking.   
  
She...she did _that_. She hooked up with someone. She hooked up with _Kuroo_. She-   
  
Panic rushes through her and Yachi breathes in shakily, swallows hard as the door to the classroom opens. She snaps her head up, startled, and then relaxes a little when she sees that it’s Kuroo, blushes furiously because _oh no it’s Kuroo and she doesn’t know what to say or do and, god, what if he tells someone?_   
  
“Here,” Kuroo tells her, crouching down and taking her hand. He swipes a wet paper towel over it and Yachi knows her face must be scarlet, is so thankful that he _probably_ \- hopefully- can’t see it.   
  
“Sorry,” he continues, voice a little sleepy but...satisfied? Maybe? “Didn’t mean to do that.”   
  
“It’s- it’s okay,” Yachi manages to mumble out, heart beating so loud she can hear it in her ears.   
  
He cleans her hand off and tosses the paper towel to the side, offers her a grin that’s just on the side of goofy.   
  
“That was, um...that was fun,” Kuroo says, grin growing. “I think I can definitely sleep now. Thanks, Yacchan.”   
  
It’s not what she expected him to say- though she really doesn’t know what she expected at all- and Yachi lets out a small, shaky laugh of her own, finds some absurd, wild amusement in the whole night.   
  
“I- you’re, um...you’re welcome,” she manages, awkward and smiling just because he’s grinning and it’s making her nerves die down, just a little. “Um, that was- that was…” She flushes and she flusters, looks away in embarrassment. “That was really nice. I...um, thank you too.”   
  
“My pleasure,” he tells her. Yachi looks back at him and his grin is softer, his face tired but...but satisfied. “And I promise I won’t tell anyone. Like I said- just between us.”   
  
Relief trickles through her and Yachi relaxes a little, nods. A sudden yawn manages to slip from her and Kuroo laughs, stands up and offers a hand.   
  
“Come on, I’ll walk you back.”   
  
Yachi bites her lip, but she smiles and accepts both offers, blushes as pleasure fights with embarrassment.   
  
She tugs on her shorts and gathers her things as he pulls on his shirt and thinks that she’ll have to take a shower in the morning, wonders how she’ll be able to explain it to anyone who asks.   
  
Before she can worry, Kuroo takes her hand and Yachi feels something warm flutter in her stomach, smiles down at her feet as they leave the classroom.   
  
Nothing is going to happen between them. She knows that. She’s okay with that.   
  
It’s just...it’s just that the night was nice and she’s...well, she’s glad she took the leap and she’s glad that Kuroo was the one to give her her first kiss.   
  
...among other things.   
  
They walk quietly to her hallway and Kuroo smiles down at her when she looks up at him, stops a bit away from her room.   
  
“See ya in the morning, Yacchan,” he whispers, dropping her hand.   
  
She misses the warmth, but Yachi nods and offers him a sleepy smile, whispers back a “see you” in return.   
  
Kuroo gives her a quick kiss before he leaves and Yachi watches until he turns from the hallway, flushes as a little rush of excitement and energy rushes through her.   
  
She made out with _Kuroo_. She _touched_ him and he- he ate her out. She _did_ that. She-   
  
Yachi clamps a hand over her mouth to muffle a squeal that she can’t contain, laughs into her palm and takes a shaky breath as she smiles.   
  
Well. She’s not quite a prude now, is she?   
  
Yachi laughs to herself, so quietly, and then walks to her room, smiles even as the heat tries to make her sweat.   
  


* * *

  
“So, tomorrow is the last day, but-”   
  
“Hey, Sawamura, want to practice?”   
  
Yachi jumps a little as a sudden weight is draped over her back, flushes as Kuroo rests his chin on top of her head.   
  
“Ku- Kuroo-san!” she squeaks, protests.   
  
Daichi glares at Kuroo and huffs, crosses his arms over his chest.   
  
“What I want is for you to not treat my team as something for you to lean on,” Daichi tells him, voice dry. Kuroo laughs, not moving, and Daichi sighs, pinches the bridge of his nose. “Yeah, sure, fine. We can practice later.”   
  
“Sweet.”   
  
And, with that, Kuroo back off of her and Daichi goes back to what he was saying. Something ends up dropping onto her clipboard as Kuroo moves away and Yachi blinks at it, looks up to see if Daichi noticed.   
  
Somehow, he didn’t and Yachi quickly plucks the note and puts it out of sight, smiles when Daichi looks back at her.   
  
It takes a few minutes before she can have any sort of privacy to herself, but Yachi flees as soon as she gets it, hides away in a secluded corner.   
  
Kuroo has _terrible_ handwriting, unsurprisingly enough.   
  
Yachi doesn’t care, though. Can’t care as a smile breaks across her face and excitement ripples through her.   
  
He’s given her his number.   
  
His number, and a proposition for another night.   
  
Yachi flushes and she bites her lip to stifle a giddy, thrilled giggle.   
  
Kuroo...Kuroo wants her. Maybe just for another night, but that’s _okay_. That’s _fine_.   
  
She had fun.   
  
She wants to do it again.   
  
Yachi smiles and takes her phone out. Nerves tingle at her, but excitement overwhelms it and Yachi feels braver than she ever has as she sends Kuroo a simple little, _See you tonight._   
  
She peeks out toward the field and over at him, watches as he pulls his phone out. A grin spreads across his face and Yachi laughs to herself, laughs again when he nearly trips over a ball as he walks.   
  
Such a dork.   
  
Smiling, Yachi wanders back to her team and thinks about all she wants to do later that night.

**Author's Note:**

> edit: this is now sans Kyou;;;
> 
> Thank you to the lovely reader that pointed it out! I guess I write way more KyouYachi stuff than I realized;;;;


End file.
